Vladimir
Abilities bonus health}} and . These bonuses do not stack with themselves. |targeting='Crimson Pact' is a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * While stated that the bonuses do not stack with themselves, that is not entirely true. When the bonus AP granted by Crimson Pact interacts with ability power modifiers, such as or , the bonus AP gained from those modifiers triggers more health from Crimson Pact. This creates a cyclic loop. The same is also true for health modifiers, such as and . ** For every 1% of a respective modifier grants an bonus to the opposite statistic component. # Ability Power Modifiers: #* increases Vladimir's bonus health by . #* increases Vladimir's bonus health by . #* increases Vladimir's bonus health by . #* & in combination increases Vladimir's bonus health by as they stack multiplicatively. #* & in combination increases Vladimir's bonus health by as they stack multiplicatively. # Max. Health Modifiers: #* increases Vladimir's ability power by . #* increases Vladimir's ability power by . #* & increases Vladimir's ability power by . |video= }} Vladimir drains the lifeforce of the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and healing himself. |leveling = | Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} |cooldown = |range = 600 |targeting='Transfusion' is a single target ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit. A mist of blood travels back to Vladimir afterwards, healing him upon return. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage but will not prevent the healing. |additional= *The spell has a 0.25 second cast time. *The healing effect of Transfusion does not occur until the projectile returns to Vladimir. **If Vladimir has any Spell vamp he will be healed instantly, not waiting for the particle to return. He will be then healed by the particle as it arrives. *If Vladimir uses or Stasis item immediately after Transfusion or the target is behind , the healing projectile will fizzle and Vladimir will not be healed. |video=Vladimir QVideo }} Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood, becoming untargetable for 2 seconds. Enemies who stand upon the pool are by 40% and dealt magic damage every half second, while Vladimir heals himself for 15% of the damage done. |leveling = % bonus health)}}| -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} % bonus health}}}} * | -Enhanced Maximum Damage|nolist=}} }} |cooldown = |cost = 20% |costtype = Current Health |range=150 |targeting='Sanguine Pool' is a self-targeted point blank area of effect ability that turns Vladimir into a pool of blood for 2 seconds, making him untargetable for the duration. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will not block damage |additional= *The damage begins immediately, so the final tick of damage occurs 0.5 seconds before he comes out of pool. *The slow ends immediately once the enemy unit steps off the pool. *''Sanguine Pool'' has no cast time. *''Sanguine Pool'' also scales with due to his passive. (which is every half second.) *While using Sanguine Pool, Vladimir cannot autoattack or use his other abilities. However, he can use summoner spells and activate items. *Even though not stated in the tooltip, Sanguine Pool also gives Vladimir a % movement speed boost for 1 second upon activating the ability. The boost decays exponentially over that time. **Some abilities such as and can still affect Vladimir as he enters Sanguine Pool. He will take damage and crowd control effects, but Sanguine Pool will still take effect regardless. *Vladimir is still affected by damage over time effects (like and ) that were applied before going into Sanguine Pool. *Vladimir is untargetable by allied abilities during the duration, such as and . ** will still heal him, because it will affect untargetable allies. **Vladimir is not healed by the allied fountain while in his pool. *When Vladimir uses Sanguine Pool, he is not affected by any auras, such as 's aura or . *Vladimir cannot use Sanguine Pool to pass through temporary terrain created by abilities such as , , or . *When in Sanguine Pool, Vladimir cannot be rooted or stunned. As such, he can pass through the wall of while in pool. |pet= |video=Vladimir WVideo }} Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood, damaging all nearby enemies. |description2 = Each cast of Tides of Blood gives him an Empowered stack that lasts 10 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. Each stack increases both the base damage and cost of his next Tides of Blood by 25%, and increases Vladimir's self-healing, health regeneration, and spell vamp effectiveness by a percentage that stacks multiplicatively with itself. |leveling = | -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} |leveling2 = | -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} | }} |range = 610 |cooldown = |cost = |Minimum health cost}}| |Maximum health cost}}}} |costtype = Health |targeting='Tides of Blood' is a point blank auto-targeted ability with a self-buff component. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block damage |additional= * The spell has a second cast time. * The Empowered buff increases the effectiveness of , healing effect, allied champions' heals, Vladimir's health regeneration, spell vamp, and . ** Each Empowered buff stacks multiplicatively with itself. Meaning at max rank with four stack you do not have 32% but 8% / % / % / % increased healing per stack. *** passive makes this % / % / % / %. *** makes this % / % / % / % when below 25% health. **** Together this becomes % / % / % / % increased healing instead of 32%! * Tides of Blood can be activated even if there are no valid targets in range. Vladimir will still gain a stack of the Empowered buff. * Tides of Blood can target and hit enemy champions that are not visible to Vladimir, including those in Fog of War, in brush or in stealth. * The Empowered buff does not affect bonus ability power damage on Tides of Blood in any way. * Tides of Blood can hit "out of range" enemies about 50 extra units away due to the in-game indicator being slightly smaller than the actual range. |video=Vladimir EVideo }} Vladimir infects all enemies in the target area with a virulent plague that increases the damage they take from all sources by 12% for 5 seconds. |description2 = After these 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. |leveling2 = |range = | }} |cooldown = |targeting=Hemoplague is a ground targeted area of effect ability that debuffs enemy units in the target location for 5 seconds. Debuffed units have all incoming damage amplified, and upon debuff expiration they take magic damage. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block debuff, preventing damage |additional= * Hemoplague's amplification applies to its own damage, meaning that the effective damage and scaling are . * Hemoplague has no cast time and affects the target area instantly. However, there is a second animation time that prevents Vladimir from using Transfusion and Tides of Blood. Sanguine Pool, summoner spells, and items can be used during this suppression time. * Hemoplague will amplify almost all sources and types of damage, including damage from neutral monsters. Only true damage is exempt from amplification. * Percent damage modifiers stack multiplicatively, such as . * Casting Hemoplague on a recalling enemy will not cancel the recall, because the damage is delayed. |video=Vladimir RVideo }} References cs:Vladimir de:Vladimir es:Vladimir fr:Vladimir pl:Vladimir pt-br:Vladimir ru:Vladimir zh:弗拉基米尔 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Tank champion Category:Slow champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Health champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion